


Island Lover

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [10]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony Stark deserved a medal, a nice big gold shiny medal. Not only did he convince Steve Rogers to come with him on vacation but he also managed to get him to strip down and skinny dip with him. Oh yeah, a gold medal and maybe some rewarding sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Lover

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, and thanks to death-by-avengers for the prompt and putting up with me!

Tony Stark deserved a medal, a nice big gold medal. Not only did he convince Steve Rogers to come with him on vacation but he also managed to get him to strip down and skinny dip with him. Oh yeah, a gold medal and maybe some rewarding sex. Tony leered at Steve over top of his sunglasses as Steve climbed out of the pond to grab a towel, the view was great. Whoever said buying a private island was a bad idea was totally wrong, Tony thought as he mentally marked this down as best investment ever.

Tony laid back down on his own towel and stretched content to just nap in the sun. He sighed and crossed his arms under his head a lazy smile making its way on to his face. Tony shivered and cracked an eye open when he felt the warm light disappear.

"Steve? What’s up?"  
  
Steve just grinned as Tony reached up and took off his sunglasses. It happened in a slip second; Steve bent down scooped him up and threw him into the water, then jumped in after him.

Tony came up sputtering, and wiping water out of his eyes. Well if that’s how Steve wanted to play Tony was ready and willing. He swam to Steve a smirk on his lips and wrapped his arms around him. Tony planted a hot wet kiss on Steve’s lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Tony let go and sank under the water, only to reemerge under the waterfall on the other side. He crooked a finger at Steve as he glided back out of sight behind the waterfall.

Steve wasn’t sure what to expect when he got behind the falls, but _this_ wasn’t it.  
  
Tony was spread out on the landing under the falls, one hand pulling his straining cock the other slowly sliding further down to tease around his hole. Steve watched in awe as Tony’s cock started to drool, two drops dribbling down the side before they’re swept away by his hand. Tony bit his bottom lip and moaned filthily as he sliped a fingertip inside.  
  
"You just gonna watch soldier?" Tony asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Steve groaned as he swam forward, and pulled himself out of the water. He crawled forward, up and over Tony. Steve bent his neck down to press a kiss to Tony’s lips. Nipping and sucking at his bottom lip until Tony opened his mouth. Steve’s tongue automatically sought out Tony’s, sucking it into his mouth, rubbing it, twisting with it. Steve let a hand slide down Tony’s arm to his wrist. Grasped it lightly and felt the muscles shift as it pumped Tony’s fingers in and out of himself.

Tony broke the kiss to throw his head back and moan as Steve’s hand took hold of his wrist and made his hand pump faster. Steve kissed his way slowly down Tony’s neck, sucking and nipping at his chest. Licking a ring around his arc reactor. Steve pulled his hand away from Tony’s to press three fingers against Tony’s plush open lips. And Tony doesn’t hesitate to take them in and wet them, sucking hard and nipping lightly at the tips.

Once the fingers were nice and soaked Steve replaced Tony’s with his own. It wasn’t long before Tony was begging Steve, he was ready, so ready for it. And Steve obliged. He placed his hands around Tony’s waist and lifted him into his lap before taking himself in hand and pushing slowly inside. Tony was still a bit loose from that morning, and the prep made the slow slide in just easy enough to push the stretch and make it burn in a tantilizing way.

Steve tucked his face into Tony’s neck and slowly begins to thrust. His hips twitching in a double thrust every time Tony clenches to make him speed up. Tony groaned, his head lolling back on his shoulders as he ground his hips down to meet Steve’s thrusts. Their hips moving in time with each other, rocking, pushing against one another. Pushing each other closer to the edge. A loud moan rips its way out of Tony’s throat as Steve brings a hand down between them to pump Tony’s weeping cock. And it’s too much. Tony’s cock pulses as his cum coats their stomachs.

Steve could feel Tony’s heat fluttering around his cock, squeezing and releasing. And within two quick thrusts he was done, shooting deep into Tony and groaning into his neck. Tony’s hand came up to his neck and played with the hair there until he came down from the rush.

Tony moaned softly against his ear as he pulls out, "Well fuck, we’ll have to do that again. After dinner maybe?"

Steve just nods his agreement into Tony’s neck.

Tony chuckles silently and holds on to Steve tighter. Looks like all he needs now is that medal.


End file.
